Stuck in the Lab
by AiedailShadow
Summary: Title says it all.


_Author's note: I am sorry for mistakes...English is not my native language. Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary. And I borrowed one line from Trail of Blood.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Stuck in the Lab**

"You did this on purpose."

"Yes. Of course Tiny Tim. It was always my dream to get stuck with you." said Tesla rolling his eyes.

"Well...you said that you can't do anything wrong and here we are. Stuck in a lab. And now you're telling me that it was just small accident."

"Look. If I wanted to get stuck in lab, don't you think it would be with Helen and not with you? But when I think about it...it's not a bad idea." said Tesla while smirk appeared on his face.

"Be stuck with me?" asked Henry with frightened expression on his face.

"With Helen! Not with you or any other of the children."

"OK...OK...Can you get us out?"

"Me? And how am I supposed to do it?"

"Well...you claim that you are genius and you have magnetic powers."

"And?" asked Tesla.

"And that doors are from steel so you can get us out Magneto, don't you?"

Tesla looked at Henry in disbelief.

"Did you just called me Magneto?"

"Uh..." Henry looked scarred for a moment "...yes. Well you call all of us by nicknames so I'm gonna call you Magneto." said Henry with newly discovered courage in his voice.

"Why?" asked confused Tesla.

"Why do you call me Tiny Tim?"

"I...I've got my reasons."

"You don't know."

"I didn't said that."

"What about deal? Stop calling me Tiny Tim and I'll stop calling you Magneto."

"Well..." Tesla looked thoughtfully for a moment.

"Is that yes?" asked Henry with hope in his voice.

"I suppose that I could always call you Stinky." Grin appeared on Tesla's face.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I don't stink."

"When I was vampire I smelled like a wet dog. I am actually glad that I have got human sense of smell when I am near you. And it doesn't matter how I call you. It's just nickname."

"Why can you call me Henry? It's my name you know."

"It's boring."

"Than I'm gonna call you Magneto." Henry started to be irritated.

"OK. Who is Magneto?" asked Tesla resignedly.

"You don't know?"

"Well..."

"You really don't know?

"Stop bugging me and tell me who is Magneto."

"It's a villain from X-Men."

"Aah."

"What?"

"I thought it was something childish." said Tesla.

"Comics are not childish."

"Sure. How cute must be little puppy when it's buried in comic book."

"I am not it."

"So you don't deny that you're little puppy?" asked Tesla with victorious smirk on his face.

Henry growled at him. "Wait...dude did you said I am cute?"

"Definitely not." said Tesla with fearful expression.

"I think that you said that."

"Stop thinking you'll hurt yourself." Henry opened his mouth but before he could said something Tesla quickly continued, "Can we get back to Magneto? You still didn't tell me why do you want to call me Magneto."

"He's got similar abilities. If you're interested I could show you."

"Don't you think I am gonna read comics."

Henry looked disappointed for a moment. "You still didn't tell me if you can open these doors."

"I can but I won't."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to destroy them because if I do, I'll have to explain Helen why exactly am I damaging her belongings."

"Are you afraid of her?" Smile appeared on Henry's face.

"I am not. And don't push it."

"What about movie?" suggested Henry.

"What?"

"There's movie. Come on it can't kill you and we're stuck."

"Well...I suppose I can do exception." said Tesla hesitantly.

_Few hours later..._

"Gentlemen. Can you explain why you didn't respond to any of our calls? And why are you watching movie when we've emergency?" Helen's voice suddenly interrupted movie.

"Hush. It getting to the big finale." said Tesla.

"Sorry Doc. We didn't know that there is emergency" apologized Henry.

"Yes, because you didn't respond to any of our calls."

"Wait. How did you get here?" Tesla looked away from screen.

"I came through door." said Helen little confused.

"How did you opened them?" asked Henry with rising fear in his voice.

"As usually. What's going on here?"

"I have to check something..." Henry almost run to his computer.

"Don't tell me..." Tesla looked like he's going to kill him.

"I...I...I..." Henry took a deep breath "Don't kill me. I looked on bad door...we could open this one." said Henry with small voice.

"I am not going to kill you Stinky. Just remember revenge will be sweet." said Tesla with grin plastered on his face and left the lab.

Helen looked at Henry with confused expression on her face.

"Uh... Doc, trust me, you don't wanna know."


End file.
